Mirror Image
by Perseia Jackson
Summary: AU: Fem!Percy. The Story of Atalanta, one of the few female heroes, was never recorded by mortals correctly. What is the truth, and what does it have to do with Annabeth Chase and Atalanta Jackson?
1. This Time Is Different

**AN: So, another story from me. **

**This will probably be the last new story I upload for a while, seeing as I already have so many others to work on as well. Hopefully this story is something you'll all like. **

**I have updated my website recently, so for those who want more information on this story and others I recommend you go there. It is linked on my profile, as always.  
**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll update it as soon as I can.  
**

* * *

**Mirror Image. **

**Chapter 1: This Time Is Different. **

The sea did not like to be restrained, it was free, every flowing in every direction it could turn.

Atalanta Selene Jackson was no different from the sea she was born a part of.

_You shouldn't stay on your own._

"I'm not one to be tied to one location," she muttered to what she'd always assumed was herself.

Atalanta had been on her own since she'd run from her eighth foster home in a year at six years old, nearly seven. It had been around that time the voice, just like her own, had arrived.

At first she'd thought she was insane but with the way her life turned out... she took it with a grain of salt (or however that saying went).

In her first year on the run the monsters came, and finally the letter her mother had left her should anything happen, made sense.

She was a demigod, a daughter of Poseidon.

Truth be told she hadn't believed it at first but it did explain a lot once she thought about it. The time she'd strangled a snake when she was at daycare.

Or the man with one eyes she now knew was a Cyclops. How water would heal her or how she didn't get wet unless she wanted to.

It explained the golden bracelet with two charms that appeared on her bed when she was in her first foster home. The bracelet had a trident and sun charm.

She eventually learned when she was facing her first monster – a really big snake – that it could turn into a crossbow when she touched the trident.

She felt connected to the bracelet, like she'd always had it. Like a forgotten memory.

Thankfully she'd not been a terrible shot. It had taken her years, and the time she spent with the Hunters, to become any good with a regular bow.

It was a good thing too because she'd soon learn that when she tapped the sun charm a regular light golden and silver-sea green bow appeared.

It never seemed to run out of arrows which just appeared from thin air, in crossbow or regular bow form.

It had thrown Artemis for a loop at first, seeing as she was a daughter of Poseidon and the moon goddess mentioned children of Poseidon rarely being much use with a bow.

Swords were more their weapon choice, or spears and tridents. Any weapon other than bows.

But for some reason Atalanta always felt Artemis was holding something back from her. It was the way she looked at Atlanta, like she was remembering fond memories and sad ones at the same time.

With an almost maternal love, almost.

When she was ten, Artemis asked her to join the hunt, but Atalanta just didn't feel right about it.

She loved the Hunters and the Hunt itself, though she didn't exactly share the same feelings they did about men. But she couldn't accept the offer, and instead stayed in Seattle with the Amazons.

Basically, they'd been in the area and had run into the Amazons. They'd seen the potential in her and knew she was struggling on a decisions, so they offered her another option.

In the end she chose to stay with the Amazon's for a while.

With the Amazons, you only answered to the Queen (though that had nothing to do with her choice, she could have happily listened to Lady Artemis).

You had more free reign to come and go as you pleased, Amazons once being rather nomadic in times of Ancient Greece or Rome.

The Queen, Kendra, a daughter of Nemesis, seemed happy to gain a new Amazon sister, and Lady Artemis seemed resigned to her not staying in the Hunt on a more permanent Huntress basis.

The Hunters had left, telling her that if she ever needed a safe place to stay for a day or two or changed her mind that she was a good enough tracker, she knew how to find them.

Currently, four years later she was headed back to the other Amazons after a month of being gone.

Even with being an Amazon, which gave one a lot more leeway to wonder on their own as long as Kendra knew you'd be gone, Atalanta couldn't bring herself to break habit and stay in one place for too long.

Sometimes she'd make a unexpected stop to the Hunters, but most the time she ran into them without even meaning to.

But that wasn't the point.

Now days the voice she'd heard so often when she was younger, the one that sounded just like hers, was few and far in between.

But she never thought twice about hearing it, it was just something that she'd always had, and it didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

Once she had packed up her camp, it only took Atalanta the rest of the day to reach the home of the Amazon's.

For some reason as she approached the entrance she couldn't help but think about the place in her mother's letter from so long ago.

Camp Half-Blood, a place she'd claimed was safe for her and would train her. A place that all demigods went, but she'd actually felt proud about the fact she'd never had to set foot into that place.

Call her bitter, but she couldn't help but blame her father for not saving her mother.

He was a god, and he couldn't stop her from crashing their car?

"Lana!"

Atalanta turned at the mention of one of her nicknames and smiled at the girl behind the front desk.

"Kinzie," she greeted, moving her bag farther up her shoulder.

Kinzie had been the first friend she truly made when she'd met the Amazons, she'd been there when the Queen had offered her a place among them.

Giving her another semi-permanent home she could go too. It was thanks to Artemis and Queen Kendra that she wasn't completely homeless... or dead from monsters.

Kinzie was a girl around her age, a year older maybe, but she was probably a little older being a Cloud nymph – like her mother before her.

She had white-blonde hair, almost ivory skin and big cloud blue eyes (they were such a light sky blue it was just what they reminded Atalanta of).

She was a bit shorter and a lot more petite than Atalanta herself, though.

"I'm glad you've returned, it been what? Two months?" Kinzie asked, laughing.

"More like a month," Atalanta said. "Is Queen Kendra seeing anyone currently?"

Kinzie frowned and shook her head.

"As far as I know she isn't busy, but you've missed a lot Lana."

"Like what, did something happen?" she asked, concerned.

Kinzie stood, and motioned for her to follow her up towards the combination of a loading zone throne room, which would take a minute or two to reach.

"Two demigods came to talk to Queen Kendra while you were gone. A girl and boy, though it was obvious the male was in charge despite the girl doing most the talking," Kinzie said.

Atalanta raised an eyebrow.

"That's unusual. What would bring them to talk to Queen Kendra? Especially a boy," she said, a bit of scorn in her voice at the mention of a boy.

She didn't hate men, but she would never bow before one either. It was what made her able to join the Amazons so easily.

Kinzie nodded.

"Yes, and what makes even more strange was what was heard. I was there at the meeting between them. It seems they were representatives from the Titan Army forming over the last two years. They've decided they want our support in the upcoming war."

Atalanta's jaw nearly dropped as she stopped to look at her friend. Kinzie stopped as well seeing Atalanta having stopped.

"They want our help?" she said, her voice holding a tinge of disgust. "Please tell me Queen Kendra showed them both the door to Hades."

Kinzie laughed at her friends sometimes dark humor, and the two began walking once more.

"She refused their offer. Said we were honorable warriors, and would not fight against the gods, even if she doesn't agree with some things concerning them and the way they treat their demigod children at times."

Atalanta smiled slightly and nodded. That sounded like Kendra, stubborn and bluntly honest.

"You think they'll be back?" Atalanta asked, knowing there was more to the worry than what she'd just told her.

Kinzie frowned.

"I don't know, but it's been quiet since they've left. Queen Kendra has upped security a bit to be on the safe side."

Atalanta nodded and noticed they had finally arrived in the throne room and loading zone.

There were Amazons moving around the area, and she saw Arion was in his cage being fed carefully by three Amazons.

A lot of the time they had her feed Arion, seeing as she was the one who could get the closest to him without getting her arm bitten off.

That had to do with her father she was sure, after all Arion was the son of Neptune and Ceres, so he was technically her half-brother.

It had taken her a while to wrap her brain around the fact she had a horse for a brother, but now she was used to it.

"Everyone, quiet!" Queen Kendra called upon seeing Atalanta and Kinzie enter the room. "We have guest. Atalanta, you have returned."

Atalanta bowed respectively to her Queen and friend. A woman she saw as a sister, and confident.

"I am, Queen Kendra," she said, and rose from her bow.

Kendra was a rather beautiful woman, in her mid twenties, with messy shoulder blade length dark brunette hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to have flecks of violet.

A color Atalanta doubted a normal mortal could have achieved.

"Atalanta," two identical Amazons said, smiling at her from where they stood beside Kendra's throne.

"I take it your trip was well?" Queen Kendra said, and Atalanta nodded.

"It was unique," Atalanta began and was about to bring up what Kinzie had told her when there were sounds from other places in the building and two Amazons she recognized as Hylla and Sarai.

Hylla was a newer Amazon. Tall, eighteen years old, with long black hair and dark eyes. She had the look of a great warrior, but being a daughter of Bellona it was almost a given.

Atalanta had found her and her sister, Reyna, onshore of the Willapa Bay in late July. They looked tire, hungry and as if they hadn't had a good shower in weeks.

She had instantly went to help only to find a sword pointed at her chest by Hylla.

It seemed the girl had thought she was someone else, but Atlanta had never met the two sisters. After a brief fight and explanation she had offered to take them to safety.

Hylla had joined the Amazons soon after and Reyna had been escorted to Camp Jupiter.

Atalanta, being an Amazon was aware of the existence of Romans and Greeks. To her it didn't really matter, Greek or Roman, a demigod was a demigod.

Sarai on the other hand was a Greek demigod, a daughter of Athena, a year older then her.

"Hylla, Sarai? What's going on?" Queen Kendra demanded, standing at once.

Kendra wore a black jumpsuit, leather, much like most if not all the other Amazons, and a golden interlocked chain linked belt which had a long history and value to the Amazons.

The belt was the object which marked her as the Queen of the Amazons.

"We apologize," Sarai began, breathing hard.

"We're under attack, Queen Kendra," Hylla said, her face hardened for battle.

Atalanta stared at the two Amazons in shock, and turned back to Kendra who drew a long celestial bronze blade from her belt, longer than a dagger but shorter than a sword.

"Everyone ready for battle," Queen Kendra called, and the Amazons were quick to drop everything a grab their weapons.

Soon, Atalanta found herself running into battle with what seemed like monsters, and enemy demigods.

Her crossbow activated and held in her left hand and a sword in her right – the sword was celestial bronze and on the blade read – Anaklusmos.

The blade had appeared when she was twelve, along with a note.

_Use it well, my daughter _– it was unsigned but it was obviously from Poseidon.

Atalanta was brought from her thoughts as her sword connected with another demigods sword, and with that, the battle really began.

Atalanta had been in many battles in her life, since she'd run away. Since she'd stayed with the Hunters for a while and more recently, since her time as an Amazon. But for some reason, she felt this time was different.


	2. Siege of the Amazons

**AN: So, the next chapter. I hope you all like it, and the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up.  
**

**Next chapter, Atalanta reveals her plans and what they'll have to do now that the Titan Army has made a move against them. Next chapter we also get to visit some flashbacks of Atalanta's past.  
**

* * *

**Mirror Image. **

**Chapter 2: Siege of the Amazons. **

Atalanta fought like she'd never fought before.

Hylla and Sarai hadn't been exaggerating when they sad they were under attack, and she'd been shocked by the sheer numbers that enemy had.

There had to be a hundred, if not more demigod and monsters fighting against the Amazons.

Most fell under an Amazon, but she hated to admit that she saw some of her sister Amazons falling in battle to monster and demigod.

She tried to help those she could, that she was closest too, but she had to focus on her own battles.

"Why do you attack us?" Atalanta sneered at the boy she was currently engaging in a battle.

Riptide glanced off his own sword more than once, it seemed like the younger looking Asian boy was trained well. He actually reminded her a little of Kendra, but with much darker eyes.

"Revenge against the gods," the boy muttered almost like he was reminding himself.

"We're not the gods, nor do we have anything to do with their decisions," Atalanta spat, glaring and swept the boys feet out from under him with the angle of her blade.

The flat and edge of it so it cut into his ankle but at the same time the flat of her sword moved to whack his feet hard enough he landed on the ground on his back – Hard.

Raising her crossbow she fired a bolt into the boys arm, it was enough force that it jammed into the ground bellow him and pinned him to the ground as he groaned and attempted to rise.

"If you know what's good for you boy, you'll stay put," she snapped, and turned around in time to be hit by a burly monster with horn. Her back collided with one of the walls, and she groaned as she hit the ground.

Standing back up she gaped at the monster in front of her.

Minotaur.

"Alright, beef boy, you want to fight don't you?" Atalanta quipped, though it was more in a attempt to stop her own fear.

She'd faced a lot of monsters, but never something so powerful and legendary as the Minotaur.

As she rushed the monster with Riptide and her crossbow, she prepared for the worse.

Atalanta was not the only one to notice the Minotaur's presence.

Kendra had noticed as well and as she pulled her blade free from a enemy demigods torso she turned to Hylla and Sarai.

"Go help Atalanta," she urged as she kicked a monster in the face and surged forward to run her blade through the monster, turning it to dust.

"But Queen..." Hylla began, but the Queens glare silenced her.

"Now Hylla," she ordered again, and the newer Amazon nodded and headed off with Sarai.

Kendra was now left to face the next one to come at her, which just so happened to be a very familiar looking man, sandy blonde hair and icy blue eyes which held no glimpse of remorse.

He was smirking as her as she came to a stop in front of her, his sword, a celestial bronze – tempered steel abomination pointed at her chest.

"Queen Kendra," the man said, "pleasure to see you again."

Kendra glared.

"You were the boy that came with the girl a month ago, Luke wasn't it?" Kendra realized. "Why have you attacked us?"

"You refused our offer, we can't have you helping the gods."

Kendra raised an eyebrow as they circle one another, and seconds later they began to fight. Blades clashing together, both seemed to be equal in ability with a blade.

Luke may have been the best swordsman in three hundred years at Camp Half-Blood, but Kendra had a few more years on Luke in experience.

"Why would we help the gods? We usually stay neutral in such situations."

Luke grinned and looked over to where Hylla, Sarai and Atalanta were fighting the Minotaur, for just a split second as they fought.

Unfortunately, Sarai had already been knocked unconscious, a lump forming on her head. Hylla looked in worse shape than Atalanta, but even Atalanta seemed to be tired and slowing down.

Her strikes were getting sloppy and she seemed to be limping.

"Atalanta Jackson," Luke said, smirking back the Amazon Queen. "She's the daughter of Poseidon, a possibility for the Great Prophecy. We can't have that sort of incentive to help the gods running around, can we?"

"This whole plan... it was to kill Atalanta?" Kendra asked, stunned.

Luke smirked, and used the move he'd always been fond of to twist Kendra's blade from her hand as their blades clashed off each others.

Her blade went clattering into the chaos and he lunged forward grabbing her startled shoulder and driving Backbiter into her abdomen and twisting.

"Not exactly," he muttered, pulling his blade free and backing away.

Kendra fell to the ground clutching her wound, blinking rapidly in the adrenaline racing through her body, and the pain.

"Fall back!" Luke yelled, "we're done here."

And he slashed his sword, disappearing all together.

There were no monsters left, only a few demigod.

Only a few enemy demigods escaped, one being the boy Atalanta had pinned to the floor with a crossbow bolt. The only monster left was the minotaur.

The Amazons, watched, some racing to help, as Atalanta flipped onto the bulls back once it had her backed into a corner.

She landed like a gymnast and with both hands, raised Riptide high and drove it into the top of the Minotaur's head.

Seconds later the Amazon fell through a fog of golden monster dust and hit the ground on one knee before standing.

"Queen Kendra!" one of the Amazon's yelled and those who hadn't noticed their Queen being defeated in battle turned in horror.

A small circle had now formed around the bleeding Queen who was barely alive or conscious.

Atalanta gasped, her eyes fearful as she took one look in the direction of the Queen and her friend, and darted over her dark hair (nearly black) flying behind her.

She pushed her way through the developing crowed, and saw that it had bee one of the twins, Queen Kendra's usual trackers and guard - for lack of better term.

Though the Queen didn't truly need guards, but the twins, Sasha and Tasha were mostly there as back up in case something went wrong.

"Queen Kendra," Atalanta said, sinking to her knees beside the woman.

Blue-violet eyes looked at her, much duller than she'd ever seen before and she froze.

She'd seen this look before, on Hunters who died during a hunt or Amazons who met their fates in battle.

"Atalanta, good you're here," Kendra gasped out. "You have my Rite of Caste."

There were gasps from everyone who heard but wasn't already aware. Mostly those in the inner circle were the only ones to be aware of the Queens plans to give Atalanta her Rite of Caste.

This meant there would be no need to go through a ritual battle to find a new Queen, Atalanta would be coronated immediately if Kendra died.

The only way to take the throne from her was if someone challenged the Queen to a duel to the death and won – those sort of challenges were rare in this modern age, though.

"But Kendra..." Atalanta began.

Kendra shook her head, and undid the chain belt from her waist and handed it to Atalanta.

"You have been my choice for a while now, Atalanta. You are a leader at heart and I know you'll lead the Amazons into prosperity. Honor. No mater how long you serve as Queen," Kendra said, and seconds later her breathing became shallower and than stopped completely.

"She is dead," Tasha said – though the only way to tell the twins apart were their eyes.

Sasha had dark brown-green eyes and Tasha had hazel-green eyes. Both had waves of red hair and ivory skin.

"I accept," Atalanta muttered, her sea green eyes closed before she opened them and stood.

Atalanta wasn't short by any means, even at fourteen.

She stood at 5'6, and would possibly grow taller in the future. She usually wore anything from casual clothes to the usual leather jumpsuit of a Amazon.

Currently she had on a black leather jumpsuit, that actually from a distance looked more like she had on leather pants and a leather jacket.

She wore knee high black ridding boots as well, and had an athletic build and tanned skin. Her hair was curly-wavy and nearly black in color.

Two golden cuff bracelets were on her wrist under the sleeves of her jumpsuit and her golden bracelet rested on her left wrist over the jumpsuit for easy access.

The only other jewelry besides a few rings, was a heart shaped locket which had been her mothers, the only thing she had left to remember her mother by.

"Queen Kendra has passed," Sasha said as she bowed her head. "And she has passed on her throne to Atalanta Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. Does anyone object to this currently?"

There was silence, and if anyone did object no one said anything and Atalanta nodded and removed a silver glitter belt that was around her waist and replaced it with the belt of one of their first former Queens.

"All hail, Queen Atalanta of the Amazon Nation," An older Amazon, probably in their forties said, smiling at the new young Queen.

Atalanta nodded at her sister Amazons and once they were back on their feet she looked down at the body of Kendra sadly.

"We must prepare a burial for our fallen Queen, and sister," Atalanta began, her face grim. "Than we must prepare for what to do next. War is coming, and this time we may not be on neutral ground."

Atalanta was helped towards a place to sit by Tasha and Sasha, and a Amazon daughter of Apollo was quick to come to her aid for any healing she may need.

"So, you're Queen now," Hylla said, as she sat beside the Queen with a groan, rubbing her shoulder which she'd popped back into the place (it had been dislocated).

Atalanta sighed.

"I guess so," she replied. "I just hope Kendra was right about me being the right person for this."

"You'll be fine," the Amazon healing her ankle said, looking up with bright blue-gray eyes. "Queen Kendra knew what she was doing, and you're a great leader and fighter."

Atalanta smiled.

"Thanks, Misty," Atalanta said, recalling the girl working on her wounds.

She remembered the girl because her older sister, Tabitha, had been in a group of Amazons she'd led once in San Francisco.

She'd never been inside the Roman's camp, but she'd led enough demigods there (those who'd finished training at the Wolf House and ran across them at least) and helped the Romans before to know where it was.

"How is Sarai?" Atalanta asked, recalling the daughter of Athena had helped with the battle with the Minotaur.

Hylla frowned.

"I'll go check on her, but she was just unconscious so she should be fine," Hylla said, standing and walking off towards another area where Amazons were getting treated for wounds.

Three Amazons were carrying off Kendra's body, wrapped in a shroud used for Amazon Queens that fell in battle, to prepare for her burial.

Many others were also carried off in shrouds meant for Amazons and Atalanta was shocked by the casualties the battle had brought.

"Once everyone is healed, have them assembled in the throne room," Atalanta said, and hopped all her sisters would fit.

The throne room was large but not big enough for more than two hundred Amazons at a time. She wasn't positive how many Amazons remained currently at this base.

"We have to come up with a solution," Atalanta added and Sasha looked at the new Queen.

"You have an idea, don't you?" she asked.

Atalanta smirked towards the legacy of Demeter and much more distant legacy of Ares.

"Yes, but it'll take cooperation I'm weary we can pull off," Atalanta admitted.

Tasha and Sasha exchanged looks.

If Atalanta wasn't sure the Amazons would agree or cooperate than it must be a dangerous or long shot of a plan.


End file.
